I Am The Cause And The Solution
by IsItDead
Summary: John Watson is ordered by his Alpha to punish his Moriarty's Omega, Sherlock. SLASH UNDERAGE SEX ALPHA/BETA/OMEGA CONSENSUAL Jim/Sherlock NON-CONSENUAL John/Sherlock


**Um, this idea was driving me insane, so I had to write it. I feel horrible now. Also I've never written Alpha/Beta/Omega things before, so I hope it doesn't suck royally. **

***WARNING* **

**This story includes NON-CONSENSUAL SEX. If this bothers you DO NOT READ. I warned you. So do not flame. **

***WARNING***

**Warnings: Slash, Underage Sex, Consensual Jim Moriarty/Sherlock, Ordered Non-Consensual John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Theme**

**Summary: John Watson is ordered by his Alpha to punish his(Moriarty's) Omega, Sherlock. **

I Am The Cause And The Solution

John takes in the room in disbelief and awe. He had hoped(like every other Beta) that he would someday be granted the privilege to step foot in here, but he had never truly believed that he would ever be able to. Just the act of standing here is enough to make his heart race.

He hears the door open and turns to stare at the Alpha himself. James Moriarty in the flesh.

"Hello, John." The sound of his own name coming out of those lips makes a shudder of pleasure run through John. "I was very impressed with your work on the Chysler Project."

"Thank you, sir." John answers, his eyes downcast in respect.

"I have something more personal to deal with, and I think that you're just the man for the job. My Omega hasn't been listening very well of late. He needs to be punished. That's where you come in."

"What would you like me to do?"

* * *

Everyone knows that Moriarty's Omega is a handful. Sherlock Holmes is young, barely fifteen, and wild at heart. And he has the tendency of twisting orders beyond recognition, if he follows them at all.

None of the Betas can believe that Moriarty hasn't given up on the Sherlock venture and replaced him with another Omega. But there Alpha seems to genuinely care for his unruly Omega, so no one dares to speak an ill word in fear of provoking Moriarty's wrath.

* * *

John follows his Alpha into the bedroom, staring in shock at the sight that greats them. Moriarty's young Omega is lying on his back, chained by his wrists to the enormous bed.

"Sherly, may I introduce John. I was quite impressed with some of his accomplishments. And guess what my love? He is the man who today, will part those pale thighs of your's and fuck that tight ass of yours until you are desperate for release. He's going to plough into you until his come burns your insides." Moriarty grins, as he tells his Omega this.

"No, no! I'm sorry! Jim, I'm sorry! Please, no! I won't disobey you again! I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!" Sherlock cried out desperately, his eyes wide with horror.

"Sorry, isn't enough, Sherlock." Moriarty tells him, "You've been a bad boy, you've disappointed Daddy. Now you must face the consequences of your actions."

Sherlock whimpers, tears steaming down his face.

"Undress, then get on the bed, John." He wordlessly follows the Alpha's command, crawling onto the bed next to Sherlock once he has disrobed.

"Good boy, John." John feels warm under the praise. "Now Sherlock, spread your legs for him, like a good little slut."

Sherlock wordlessly follows the order, the tears running swifter now. John's breath catches at the beauty of Moriarty's Omega spread out for him to ravage.

"Now fuck him, John. Make him scream."

John eagerly slams into Sherlock, feeling the fragile flesh tear, the blood and Sherlock's on natural juices making his cock slide easily. He thrusts roughly into him over and over again. Loving the tightness gripping his cock.

* * *

Sherlock is weeping now, hating the feel of being taken by anyone other than his Alpha. Though his cock hardens as Jim orders the Beta to fuck him FASTER, HARDER.

And when Jim orders him to come, Sherlock does with a broken sob. Lying there like a rag doll as the Beta continues to thrust into him until he releases into Sherlock.

He lies there numbly as Jim thanks John, telling him that he did a good job.

Jim washes him thoroughly, all evidence of John disappearing down the drain.

Once that is dealt with Jim gently tucks him into the bed which has been made up with new sheets. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sherlock as he cries again, feeling dirty and violated.

He sighs peacefully as Jim kissed him softly. Slowing opening him up with his fingers. He feels loved as Jim takes him as if they have all eternity. He drifts to sleep feeling safe in his Alpha's arms, his release marking Sherlock on the inside.


End file.
